Talk:Frostmaw the Kinslayer
Gender? Hoy do you know that IT is SHE? --Crusheer 16:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Norn NPCs refer to her as a "she".~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 17:42, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::How do they know she's a she? Not like they can look up her skirt or anything --Blue.rellik 00:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Ease This boss is too much flair, Maw the Mountain Heart is sooo much harder O_o. All the wurms can be taken 1 by 1, making this a healing breeze. I would've hoped she'd be unique to fight... --84.24.206.123 17:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I expected a MUCH harder chalenge anfter fighting my way through that but even at 60% DP and it being my first time she was still a pushover. [[User:Fusco|Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 18:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Go figure, my first attempt with a mate of mine (`he was monk, i'm ele) and even the henchies hadn't died more than once O_o --84.24.206.123 18:22, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Really, the first floor is the only difficult part of the entire dungeon, and thats just because of the high congestion of monsters in one space.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean''']] - 21:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) The Largest Wurm? Does the Leviathan in The Deep count as a wurm? Because if it does, isn't the Leviathan much larger than Frostmaw? :Nope. The Leviathan is just that, a leviathan. Different species.-- (T) 13:16, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Could we get a better picture? While the currect one techinally is fine because it focuses purely on Frostmaw, it unfortunately is from behind and doesn't give a good representation of scale. While I do understand that getting a picture like that on Maw's page is very difficult, I believe that the next time someone pays her a visit, try and get a good screenie. --Blue.rellik 00:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::: You can use any of my screenies over here: http://www.theamazonbasin.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=14304 --Arhurt Actually let me do it Arhurt 16:26, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking that Cyndr the Mountain Heart might actaully be biggest. He's also much harder than this push-over. --Curse You 23:12, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::There's a new mountain heart? --Blue.rellik This is outrageous! Two Maw clones in GWEN, each claiming to be better than the original. I'd still say Maw's a much more difficult prize, what with his random spawn and armies of Stone Summit guarding his regular hangout and all. DancingZombies 23:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Dancing Zombie = win --Blue.rellik 23:26, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Maw's teh big guy. Die Frostmaw! Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:07, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia I personally doubt there's a link, the only link i see between them is 'Kinlsayer' which is hardly the most unique term. Anyone else have anything to comment on? --Blue.rellik 23:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :The name makes sense in context of the game - Frostmaw had killed one of their siblings (their kin). kill -> slay, sibling -> kin. Thus you have Kinslayer. I'd say the reference is either subtle or nonexistent. --Mafaraxas 05:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I was fighting her and noticed that after dieing over and over and over with 60dp. She never healed any from natural regen and I eventually beat her by slowly damaging. Might be worht mentioning--Cursed Condemner 12:17, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Omg, Kinslayer means that it killed one of it's kin. Why the fuck do we have these pointless, completely unrelated trivia notes?? I'm removing them.-- (Talk) ( ) 09:48, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It is completely unrelated to Guild Wars and not very likely because, as has been pointed out, it's not the most unique name. Consensus is to remove it, which I shall. --Macros 09:54, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I already removed it and got reverted, and I'm not going to get into a revert war.-- (Talk) ( ) 09:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Nightwish made a song once called The Kinslayer. --Arthas Talk 06:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) SoC? At the Dark Apostasy the page writes that you can cap her elite.. but if she's not a boss.. you should be able to? Tomoko 15:21, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Correct, if she is not classified as a boss, you should not be able to cap any of her skills. It'd be easiest for someone to just do the dungeon to verify whether or not you can cap her skills, despite her lacking a boss aura, to clarify this once and for all. --Mafaraxas 17:45, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Bug? When i went to kill him he didn't attacked at all (understand: normally, he used his skills). he was surrounded by the norns and an ebon vanguard assassin, they weren't touched Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:07, 14 September 2007 (CDT)